Paperwork
by cotedepablo911
Summary: One-shot. Paperwork really sucks. Especially when a certain son of Jupiter starts singing Disney songs...


**Hey! So, nothing really interesting to say for this fic. Just the fact that it is absolutely _ancient_. Like seriously, I wrote this in like Decemeber or January of last year, then dumped it, then found it, and revised it. So...yeah, this was a work in progress for a long time. It is finally complete! Special thanks to _Lunaptra Amunala_ for giving me the idea of Reyna's threat to Jason, and idea of her killing Jason with the dagger he gave her (from her story). **

**WARNING: Rated T for Latin language and a few very harmful threats from Reyna.**

**Disclaimer: As you know, I own nothing. But I also do not own _Disney_, Mickey Mouse, or _It's a Small World_.**

**Review please!**

* * *

"_Damnaret _scrolls. This is the one thing that sucks about being praetor. You have a whole bunch of scrolls and records to study. And you have to sign them, file, make sure they end up in all the right places-,"

"Grace," Reyna said, stopping his small little rant.

It was the single most boring day of Jason Grace's life. He'd procrastinated on going through the scrolls, so they'd begun to pile up in the principia. Once he'd hit a little more than fifty, Reyna had forced him to spend the entire day working on them with her. On top of that, it was the middle of July. Inside the principia, even if it was air-conditioned, it felt incredibly hot and stuffy. Add that to the stillness, extreme boredom, and the fact that Reyna was sitting right next to him, and you come up with a very cranky and antsy Jason.

"Why do we have to this on the perfect day to go outside? We could've gone for a swim hung out with Dakota, you know, done something fun!"

"Because if you had pushed this back any further, you would've never gotten it done, and then I'd get stuck with it like always," Reyna explained, not even looking up as she worked on her scroll.

"But this is SO boring! I'm not a workaholic like you. I want to do something else," he said, hoping to change her mind.

Silence filled the air as Reyna ignored Jason. Unfortunately for her (and fortunately for him), the Jason wouldn't stand for this excessive quiet. Instead, he shifted in his seat and started tapping his feet in random rhythms.

Normally, a little noise didn't annoy Reyna too much, as she grew used to it. But even the sound of Jason's tapping sneakers became too much to handle. "Grace!" she snapped.

The son of Jupiter looked back at her innocently. "Yes Praetor Reyna?"

"Stop with the feet. Please."

"Sure." It was silent for about ninety seconds until Jason began to drum his pen on the table top. He sighed and tapped against the table, then the scrolls, then his head, then the table again. The blonde boy tapped and tapped, banging his pen in random patterns.

Reyna knew this was partially ADHD, but the rest was his attempt to annoy her out of doing his work.

A minute passed. Then another. Then another. Truthfully, Reyna could tolerate it, but this was just ridiculous. "Jason!"

"What?"

"Stop."

"Oh. Okay. Sure."

Reyna prayed to every god she could think of that he'd be with his foolish antics. But she knew Jason better than that.

Of course, two minutes later, Jason is at it again. But she would've gladly taken the tapping and drumming over what he'd decided on now.

It was a song Gwen had once told them about from the amusement park down south. (She was pretty sure it was called something like Disney or Mickeyland, but she didn't know or particularly care.) Gwen had been the annoying tune for a week before Reyna had finally gone nuts. Since then, if _anyone_ started singing it, she'd snap at them. It was apparently called _It's a Small World_. Either way, that song drove her absolutely crazy, and her fellow praetor knew that better than anyone. The constant humming of the children's song was so melodious and happy and catchy that it was impossible for the daughter of Bellona to tune out.

Reyna snapped quickly with Jason's last ditch attempt.

"JASON GRACE! Stop with that godsdamned song and do your work before I go over there and stab you in the podex!"

The blonde just sat back in his seat and smirked. "So graphic." And he kept on singing his little tune. "_It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!_"

"You must be spending too much time with Dakota," Reyna muttered, shaking her head.

Jason kept singing. "_There is just one moon and one golden sun! And the smiles we share are for everyone! There's so much that we share, and it's time we're aware! It's a small world after all!_"

Finally, it became too much. Reyna stood up from her seat with dagger unsheathed. She started making her way over to the other praetor.

"Oh shit."

The dark haired girl finally made it to Jason before he could move and she easily had the upper hand unfortunately vulnerable position.

"For Bellona's sake, Grace, _claudite inferno sursum_. You're lucky son of a bitch because I haven't stabbed you yet."

Hyper electric eyes met intense brown ones. They had a stare-off-slash-silent argument-slash-conversation with what was left unsaid.

A few moments later, Jason broke the silence. "Reyna, you wouldn't stab me. You'd have to get a new praetor. Unless you'd rather have Octavian bugging you all day while slaying his Beanie Babies." Jason looked at the girl with the biggest blue eyes he could muster. Reyna wavered slightly, but didn't say a word. "You could never kill me. You're not _THAT _desperate."

She considered. "Not immediately, no. I'd be patient enough to wait."

"See? I told you."

"I didn't finish. I'd be patient enough to wait to kill you as I castrated you slowly. I'd make sure you were in enough pain, but still alive before I snapped your neck, just to make sure you would be completely aware of what's going on. _Then _I'd kill you. That, Grace, is called pure patience."

"You're bluffing, Rey."

"Are you sure?"

Jason nodded his head slowly.

Reyna smirked. "You better hope so, because I'm not sure if I am."

The sun of Jupiter paled slightly. "Don't worry. You are," he said, weakly smirking.

Reyna held her dagger up to his neck, then slowly pointed it down to Jason's groin.

His mind began to race as he tried to decide what Reyna was going to do to him. His mind danced back and forth between _Oh Jupiter, _auxilium pauperi animae meae _please. She's going to kill me with the gift that _I_ gave her_. and _She's only bluffing. Honestly_.

Jason winced, trying to make it look subtle. He felt the pressure of the knife move back up from his pants to his arm, and then relent completely.

He looked up only to see Reyna finally back in her seat, working on a scroll.

"I'd hurry up if I were you," she said, rolling the final piece of paperwork. "I'm finished, and it's already four o'clock. You'll be here a long time by the looks of it Grace." The daughter of Bellona picked up her things and whistled for Aurum and Argentum, who scampered down from their places to follow her out of the principia.

"What? Where are you going?" Jason stammered, dumbfounded.

"It's a nice day out. The river. I can still go for a swim before the sun goes down," Reyna answered. She looked back at her co-praetor and shot him a mischievous smirk over her shoulder as she walked out.

"And you're not staying to help me with these ones?"

The only answer he got was the large door of the principia closing loudly behind Reyna. Jason groaned and sat back in his seat, sighing loudly. He grabbed his pen and began examining his next scroll.

Paperwork really did suck.

* * *

**So...what'd you think? Peace out peoples!**


End file.
